


What A Woman

by wildwordwomyn



Series: rounds_of_kink [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Prentiss meets JJ's replacement and falls head over heels in lust with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: burning  
> Kink: loss of control  
> Community: rounds_of_kink
> 
> *written for the Kinkfest Halloween 2008 mini-round*

For some reason it never occurred to Agent Prentiss that someone would have to take over for JJ while she was out on maternity leave. She knew it would happen. Eventually. She just didn’t think it would happen now. JJ was already almost 7 months and getting bigger every day. And yet...

Agent Todd, when they were first introduced was obviously eyeing Morgan. Not that she could blame her. He was a gorgeous man, kind, dedicated, intense. But she couldn’t help noticing how beautiful the woman was. She hadn’t expected that. And now she couldn’t get her out of her mind. When she got into the office the next morning Agent Todd was seated beside JJ for training. She was wearing a long, form-fitting dark grey skirt and a white button down blouse. Her hair was up in a bun and her makeup was flawless.

Prentiss immediately began to wonder what she would look like partially undressed, her hair wild, her makeup ruined, her breathing harsh and shallow. She imagined laying her down on JJ’s desk, kissing her senseless, making the woman beg for a less tender touch. Prentiss dropped her gaze but the image didn’t leave. After less than a minute she found herself looking over at the new agent again, this time fantasizing that she was fully naked, skin slick with a thin film of sweat as she leaned over her to watch her lose all control. Prentiss could see herself spreading the woman wide to spill creamy hot candle wax over her soft brown skin, the sensual contrast of colors, the feel of the wax beneath her fingers as she caressed it, Todd’s voice growing hoarse from growling. She would kiss her then, while her lips were still plump with desire, and shove a hand deep into her aching womb. Her wrist burning from the bad angle, she wouldn’t stop fucking her until she made the agent scream her name...

“Hey, Prentiss. You’re here early. You want coffee?” Morgan asked as he passed her desk.

Prentiss looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. “...What?” she squeaked. Morgan quirked an eyebrow curiously.

“You feelin' alright?”

She quickly reined in her errant libido and took a deep breath. “I’m fine, Morgan. And yes, coffee would be great. Thank you.” She smiled, hoping he would leave it alone.

Garcia, tech goddess extraordinaire, came to her rescue when she exploded into the bull pen and proceeded to, as was daily habit, flirt with Morgan. Prentiss shook her head to clear it. She hadn’t got that caught up in another person in a long time. It took her by surprise. As she stole one more glimpse of Agent Todd she chuckled. Things at the BAU were going to get pretty interesting while JJ was gone.


End file.
